Many processes in the fabrication of integrated circuits require the formation of variously shaped trenches in the substrate and their subsequent filling. For example, the fabrication of DRAM circuits requires dielectric filled trenches for the formation of storage capacitors. There are also a wide variety of circuit topologies (including DRAM circuits) that require portions of the circuit to be isolated from each other by shallow trench isolation (STI).